Dangarompa: After Years
by TherionLord
Summary: Tal como dice el titulo este fic se sitúa después de los sucesos de la tercera temporada. Bajo la perspectiva de naegi veremos como les fue a todos después de lo ocurrido... Y como enoshima aun muerta y derrotada supo darles un ultimo golpe letal... Sobre todo a él.
1. Recuerdos de un futuro pasado

_**ESTE FIC ESTA REESCRITO CON "MOTIVO" DEL FINAL DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA YA QUE LA HISTORIA TENIA ALGUNAS COSAS QUE NO CUADRABAN HE DECIDIDO RETOCARLO TODO PARA HACERLO COINCIDIR (DADO EL GRAN FINAL QUE HA TENIDO LA SERIE CREO QUE SE LO MERECÍA :-D . AHORA SI EL ARGUMENTO SEGUIRÁ SIENDO EL MISMO.**_

Hola holita gentecilla del otro lado de la pantalla! (Quería probar un nuevo saludo ya que siempre empiezo igual…)

De todas formas hoy empiezo otro fic que como veréis por el titulo y la imagen es de danganrompa. Una serie bastante aceptable (el videojuego mas completo que el anime en mi opinión pero también bueno) que aunque no tuviera romance ya nos hemos encargado los fans de ponerle unas parejas fijas que todos (la mayoría) shipeamos.

En mi caso no es distinto ya que me he visto los dos juegos y el anime y tengo bastante claras mis gustos: Al igual que todos me gustan naegi y kirigiri y fukawa y togami en ambas personalidades de la chica (aunque mas como la genocida es un show cada vez que veo a esa tía jajaja) del primer juego. Del segundo me gustan hinata y nanami, owari y nidai (la gimnasta y el entrenador) pekorama y kuzuryu (la espadachina y el gánster) y sonia y tanaka (la princesa y el criador de animales aunque a mi me parecía mas un ninja….pero bueno). Esta ultima al principio me gustaba mas con souza (el mecánico) pero termine viendo que era una relación imposible (mas de lo que me gusta a mi…)

Para terminar con este tema y empezar el fic hay una ultima pareja que me encanta (de hecho es mi favorita por encima de todas aunque por desgracia debo ser de los únicos que la apoyan….. Se trata de naegi y maizono. Y SI que a muchos les cae mal la chica y que solo utilizó a naegi para su propio plan (que luego al final se volvió en su contra…) pero igualmente me encantan estos dos.

Por ultimo antes de empezar informo para situaros: Este fic se localiza después de los dos juegos y el anime. Han pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que monokuma y junko enoshima interfirieron en la vida de nuestros personajes los cuales por fin llevan una vida tranquila. Algunos han formado una familia otros siguieron con sus metas etc….

La historia se relata desde el punto de vista de naegi con el que explicaré lo nuevo que he introducido en en fic a modo de flashback.

 _ **Recuerdos de esperanza y desesperación**_

El viento soplaba débilmente entre la reconstruida ciudad. La gente iba de un lado para otro como siempre realizando su rutina diaria. Nadie podría decir que hace un tiempo todo el mundo estuvo a punto de acabarse sumido en la desesperación… Una desesperación que tenia nombre y apellido…. Un nombre que provocaba temor a quien lo escuchaba y que se había convertido en un recuerdo oscuro que la gente quería olvidar cuanto antes: Junko Enoshima…..

Una desesperación que pudo ser derrotada por la brillante esperanza de unos chicos...de ESOS chicos que todo el mundo también conocia….. Pero en toda guerra hay sacrificios…. Y esta no era una excepción…..

En las afueras de la ciudad un hombre joven de pelo castaño algo revuelto observaba una construcción: "EN MEMORIA DE LOS ALUMNOS DE LA ESPERANZA". Antiguamente ahí se había situado la academia kibougamine la academia que todo el mundo veneraba y hablaba maravillas de ella, la academia que "te resolvía la vida si entrabas", la academia solo para estudiantes definitivos o de elite….. La academia que engullio al mundo con su desesperación y lo sumió en la mas absoluta oscuridad hasta que la luz de la esperanza lo rescató.

Los pensamientos del hombre fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una chica:

-"Papa que haces ahí parado vamos! -" dijo con una sonrisa mientras corría entre las instalaciones

El hombre sonrió también y entró… Parece mentira que ya hubieran pasado tantos años desde aquello…. Después de acabar con el plan de enoshima de destruir la fundación futuro con sus vídeos de desesperación todos intentaron aportar lo que pudieron para intentar levantar el mundo de las cenizas en que se encontraban... Al final hinata y su grupo ,la clase 77 también ayudó en este proyecto (eso si siempre desde las sombras ya que habían aceptado ser la desesperación del mundo para que así ellos fueran la esperanza...)

Pero lo que jamas habrían imaginado ninguno era que después de una exhaustiva búsqueda habían descubierto una habitación sellada y que curiosamente no habían notado cuando estuvieron en la academia…. Y para rizar mas el rizo y llevarlo mas a lo imposible lo que encontraron dentro: dentro de unas cápsulas que parecían de una película de ciencia ficción se encontraban unos cuerpos…. pero no unos cuerpos cualquiera… Eran SUS cuerpos….los cuerpos de todos aquellos que se supone que habían muerto en la academia….. Y para la guinda del pastel un mensaje póstumo de monokuma….o mas bien de enoshima en el que les "felicitaba" por haber descubierto esa sala ya que eso significaba que habían acabado definitivamente con ella y que habían demostrado que su esperanza era demasiado fuerte y brillante para ser derrotada. También les decía que esa sala había existido desde siempre pero había estado oculta hasta ahora y que los cuerpos que veían no eran una ilusión ni una trampa sino un "regalo" de su parte por derrotarla. Usando un fármaco experimental exclusivo de la "corporación monokuma" todas las heridas de todos habían sanado y únicamente estaban dormidos por lo que si decidían abrir las cápsulas todos volverían a la vida como un "milagro esperanzador"...

Aunque desconfiando aun de sus palabras todos estuvieron de acuerdo en abrirlas…. Y por primera vez vieron que enoshima decía la verdad…. Tenían los músculos algo atrofiados debido a que habían estado sin ejercitarlos demasiado tiempo….pero por lo demás estaban en perfecto estado como si nada les hubiera pasado…

Y durante un tiempo todos pudieron vivir felices y contentos algo que no habían hecho en mucho tiempo…. Recordaba que asahina era un mar de lágrimas por tener a sakura de vuelta mientras que otros como él o hinata lo decían todo con la mirada. Sin embargo las desgracias nunca vienen solas…. Poco tiempo después descubrieron el "pero" en el mensaje póstumo de enoshima…. Todos estaban vivos si...pero la medicina tenia un límite de actuación y si no se inoculaba otra cantidad pronto el cuerpo dejaba de funcionar y volverían a su estado original es decir morirían…. Mientras la risa de la chica y el oso inundaba toda la sala owari reventó la pantalla de un golpe….que le hizo polvo los nudillos pero dudaba que eso le importara mucho…. La ira y la rabia se podía apreciar en la mirada de cada uno...es que ni muerta esa tipa iba a dejar de arruinarles la vida?...Aunque siguieron manteniendo la esperanza pronto vieron que era imposible ya que ese "fármaco" que menciono enoshima prácticamente no existía….y si existía solo ella sabría de su preparación y preguntaría iba a ser bastante complicado por no decir imposible.

Para aumentar más el nivel de desesperación que tenían aun debia quedar algun remanente mas de la desesperacion o alguien afectado por el video por que ultimamente no paraban de sufrir olas de ataques de los mini monokumas utilizados en ciudad toka... __Por lo que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en fármacos fantasmas y cosas así…. Y ahí ocurrió….ese hecho fue el que le sumió en la mas profunda desesperación… Él que se supone que era el alumno definitivo de la esperanza cayó de lleno y como un peso muerto en la profunda oscuridad de la desesperación….

 _ **Y aquí termina el primer capitulo…. Cual sera esa desesperación tan poderosa que incluso naegi cayó ante ella?...**_


	2. Transformando esperanza en desesperación

Muy buenas gente este es el segundo capitulo del fic. Y si dado que ya explique cual era mi pareja favorita creo que es bastante fácil ver cual va a ser esa desesperación máxima a la que sucumbió naegi…. Pero tranquilos que también utilizare a la otra chica ambas serán co protagonistas XD

 _ **Así que esto es la desesperación eh?...**_

 _ **{FLASHBACK}**_

 _Por muchos que mataban siempre aparecían mas robots sustituyéndoles… Y ellos no podian estar así siempre… Sus armas tenían un limite y tarde o temprano necesitarían recargarlas…. No acababa de pensar eso cuando…._

 _-"Mierda -" grito viendo que su arma ya no expulsaba los impulsos electromagnéticos que debería para colapsar el sistema de los robots… A su lado asahina parecía tener los mismos problemas…._

 _-"upupupu…. -"rieron los osos mecánicos mientras se lanzaban hacia el con las garras sacadas…. Maldita sea había demasiados para esquivarlos fueran a donde fueran acabarían muy mal…. Mientras los que atacaban a asahina también saltaron pero en vez de garras proferían un pitido y una luz parpadeante de su ojo lo cual mostraban que iban a autodestruirse al alcanzar a la chica…_

 _-"Nae hina cuidado! -" grito hagakure desde lejos_

 _Todos los demás estaban demasiado lejos como para echarles una mano...no podían escapar…._

 _Sin embargo cuando se oyó la explosión y los dos abrieron los ojos vieron la escena mas horrible que jamas imaginaron…. Y rogaron que solo fuera una mala jugada de su cerebro y que no estaba pasando…. Pero dios les había abandonado hace ya tiempo y por desgracia estaban bien despiertos…._

 _-"Eso es lo mejor que tienes trozo de chatarra? -"dijo una chica enorme de pelo blanco mientras se ponía en posición de escudo delante de la chica morena…._

 _-"Pues vaya estos rasguños no son nada…-" decía delante suya una chica peliazul mientras se mantenía una mano sobre el abdomen donde tenia una herida de la que salia sangre_

 _-"Upupu….Upupupupupupu! -" rieron los osos mecánicos mientras una nueva tanda se lanzaba a por ellos_

 _Tenia que hacer algo,..pero simplemente no podía…. Su cuerpo no le respondía en ese momento solo podía observar a los robots como la masacraban…._

 _Hasta que gritando desde el fondo de su interior_ _ **(hay tenéis cosecha propia jajaja XD)**_

 _cogió lo primero que tuvo a mano (una barra de hierro) y se lanzo a por ellos_

 _-"DEJADLA EN PAZ! -"gritaba mientras lanzaba a los robots volando como si fueran pelotas de béisbol… Asahina no tardó en imitarlo…_

 _-"Maizono! -" grito tirando la barra y arrodillándose junto a la chica_

 _-"Nae...gi kun…-" dijo la chica casi en susurros… Tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de la boca además que no paraba de toserla y de sangrar también por todas las heridas que tenia en el cuerpo_

 _-"Aguanta en seguida estarás mejor! -"gritaba mientras trataba de taponar las hemorragias con sus manos_

 _-"jejeje…. Tan optimista como siempre no? -"río la chica débilmente -"dejalo… -"dijo mientras le ponía las manos encima de las suyas como intentando apartarselas -"creo que hasta aquí he llegado….-"_

 _-"No digas tonterías! Vas a salir de esta te lo prometo! No pienso perderte de nuevo sayaka! -"grito desesperado...tenia que haber algo...lo que fuera….cualquier cosa…._

 _La chica sonrió mas abiertamente y alargo la mano hasta la mejilla del chico -"es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre…. Jamás podre agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi a pesar de que te utilice de la peor manera la primera vez que nos vimos tu no me lo tomaste en cuenta y seguiste apoyándome aun cuando nadie mas lo hacia y no quería vivir más…. Además de que fuiste sincero y me confesaste tus sentimientos… Unos sentimientos que pensaba nunca serían correspondidos…. Cof cof…. -" paro de hablar la chica mientras tosía y escupía mas sangre a la vez que su piel se ponía cada vez mas pálida…_

 _-"No hables así solo gastarás mas energía…-"decía casi con las lágrimas en los ojos y agarrando la mano de la chica_

 _-"Ojala nos hubieramos conocido en una situación normal…-" siguió hablando la chica. -" en un instituto normal con una vida normal…. Y podríamos haber hecho lo que la gente normal hace…. Salir juntos , casarse , formar una familia envejecer juntos…..-"dijo entre hipos la chica mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con la sangre -"habria sido estupendo…. Pero me temo que sera algo que jamas podre vivir…-"_

 _-"Claro que podrás vivirlo los dos lo viviremos deja de hablar como si este fuera el final!-"_

 _gritaba ya sin reprimir las lágrimas mientras apretaba mas su mano_

 _-"Te quiero makoto kun -" …_ _ **(Decidme que no soy el único que ha visto a kotonoha al poner eso…. Por que se tendrán que llamar igual….. :'( XD…**_

 _dijo maizono incorporándose como pudo y acercando la cabeza de naegi hasta que ambos labios se juntaron…. Un momento que solo duro unos segundos ya que la chica rompió el beso y cayo al suelo con un golpe seco para no volverse a levantar…._

 _A su lado asahina llamaba desesperada a sakura para que abriera los ojos de nuevo…_

 _Otra vez….. Había permitido que muriera otra vez… Cuando vio que estaba viva de nuevo se prometió a si mismo y le prometió a ella que esta vez no pensaba dejarla morir_

 _Pero nuevamente había fracasado y había visto como moría enfrente de sus ojos sin_

 _poder hacer nada….. -" pensó mientras apretaba los dientes de pura frustración..._

 _No sabía que hacer… Solo sentía como se hundía pesadamente y sin remedio en un mar oscuro y profundo sin fin…._

 _-"Con que esto es la desesperación no?..._

 _-"Oe vosotros dos pamaos levantar el culo y empezar a correr si no queréis acabar cómo ellos -" gritaba togami desde atrás_

 _-"Acabar como ellos…. La verdad no se veía tan mal… -"pensó esbozando una sonrisa_

 _Un nuevo batallón de osos se dirigían hacia ellos y tanto él como ella no tenían la menor intención de moverse para esquivarlo…_

 _Cuando todos parecían estar acabados alguien mas decidió intervenir_

 _-"Nae despierta tío! … Hay que largarse de aquí ya! -"gritaba hagakure mientras le zarandeaba por los hombros… Sin embargo él seguía en la misma postura sosteniendo el cuerpo de la chica sin vida…_

 _-"Tks…. Malditos sentimentalistas….-" gruño togami por lo bajo -" Vosotros dos cogerles y larguemonos de aquí YA… -"dijo mientras empezaba a correr y los demás lo imitaban_

 _Mientras hagakure le cogía a él kuwata se encargaba de asahina con algo de dificultad ya que la chica no paraba de patalear y gritar que la dejaran allí…._

 _Al llegar a uno de los refugios y poder descansar todos algunos intentaron hacer que reaccionaran pero fue en vano…._

 _ **{...}**_

 _Se encontraba sentado en su cuarto en una de las habitaciones del refugio… Oyó como la puerta se abría y entraba alguien vio una cabellera morada acercarse y justo después….. Sintió un picor en su mejilla seguramente resultado de la bofetada que había recibido…_

 _-"Ya esta?...-" dijo la chica enfrente suya…. -"no me digas que te has rendido tan fácilmente naegi esto no es propio de ti…. De verdad piensas que ella te querría ver así?...-"_

 _-"Desde cuando te preocupas por ella kirigiri?...-" fueron las primeras palabras que logro articular frías y secas…. El chico recordó que ella siempre había sido fría y despectiva con maizono desde el principio no se había molestado en ocultar su desagrado por la presencia de la peliazul_

 _-"Si es cierto no me caía bien… Y de hecho sigue sin agradarme del todo… Pero eso no importa… Naegi tu eres nuestra luz de la esperanza fuiste el que nos salvo aquella vez en la academia cuando creímos que todo estaba perdido…. Por eso tu tienes que mantenerte como siempre no puedes dejarte vencer por los trucos de enoshima…. Si abandonas ahora nos estarás vendiendo a todos…. -"_

 _-"La perdí de nuevo…. Ambas veces le prometí que la protegería y ambas veces no he podido cumplirlo….-"_

 _-"Entonces haz lo imposible para que eso no vuelva a pasar con ninguno! -" dijo la chica cogiéndole las manos_

 _El chico se sorprendió del gesto y levantó la cabeza_

 _-"Naegi tu fuiste el primero al que le mostré las heridas de mis manos -"dijo la chica quitándose los guantes y mostrando las cicatrices mientras seguia agarrando las manos al chico -" y lo hice por que confiaba en ti….y lo sigo haciendo… Así que por favor no te vengas abajo ahora todos te necesitan…. Y yo la primera….. Te necesito….-" dijo esto_

 _ultimo algo mas bajo mientras se le ponian las mejillas rojas…_

 _Por primera vez en varios días naegi vio un rayo de luz entre toda la oscuridad a su alrededor…. Una mano que se le tendía dispuesta a ayudarle a salir de ese agujero hondo en que había caído…._

 _-"Kirigiri…. Podrías darme otra bofetada?... -" dijo el chico_

 _-"Eh?...-" dijo esta confundida_

 _-"Tienes razón….como siempre… No puedo rendirme ahora si de verdad me importa ella tengo que hacer lo imposible para que nadie mas termine así… Ahora es cuando tengo que ponerme serio de verdad! -" dijo levantándose de un salto mientras apretaba los puños_

 _-"Muchas gracias kirigiri te debo una! -"dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba la mejilla para acto seguido salir corriendo de la habitación dispuesto a organizar (o por lo menos ayudar) con el plan de contraataque …._

 _Mientras en la habitación la chica se había quedado congelada unos segundos…._

 _Mientras sentía la cara arder se toco la mejilla con una mano…. -"diablos que había pasado?... No esperaba una reacción suya de ese tipo le había pillado totalmente con la guardia baja…. Pero después sonrió… Parecia que el señor libro abierto estaba empezando a ser mas impredecible…. Y eso a ella le gustaba…. Seguro seria un buen reto …._

 _Nunca dejes de brillar así naegi…. Por que tu eres la esperanza que ilumina mi vida… -" pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la sala "común" o de reuniones…._

 _ **Que bonita esa ultima frase jajaja puede que kirigiri no sea tan sentimental como la he pintado aquí ….. Pero bueno nunca se sabe no? ;-)**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí el último capítulo en el próximo volvemos al presente (futuro en este caso XD) y terminaremos el fic.**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	3. Siempre estaremos con vosotros

Y esta vez si (una historia que iba a ser one shot luego fue two shots y al final termino así….) este es el final del fic.

 _ **Esperanza y Amor**_

Mientras avanzaba por los edificios naegi pensó en como había acabado toda esta historia o "locura"... Derrotaron a los que estaban detrás de los mini monokumas si….pero también hubo perdidas en su "bando"... Tal como les dijo enoshima al cabo de un tiempo después de la "victoria" todos los rescatados comenzaron a sentir mal sus cuerpos y a encontrarse cada vez peor...hasta que simplemente dejaron de moverse...y volvieron a donde habían empezado….Aun se preguntaba si enoshima lo había planeado todo para hacerlos sentir con esperanza y luego reventarsela en la cara….

Al final llego al final del trayecto y se paro enfrente de una de las tumbas en memoria de ellos… Donde ya había alguien…

-"Y eso es todo mama…-" decía la chica dejando las flores al pie de la tumba -"las flores las he escogido yo me dijo papa que son las que mas te gustan…. La próxima vez vendremos con kibou y aira… Los dos tienen muchas ganas de conocerte sobre todo kibou…. -"

-"Interrumpo algo chicas? -" dijo entrando en la conversación

-"Papa… No solo le estaba contando a mama lo ultimo que había pasado…-" dijo la chica sonriendo

Naegi le acaricio la cabeza… Ciertamente había sacado todo el parecido a ella….

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos pero sobretodo para él … Encontrase a un bebé abandonado en medio de las calles destruidas… Obviamente lo recogió y se lo llevo al refugio y aunque hubo quejas por el nuevo individuo la mayoría no tuvo problema incluso las chicas (incluida kirigiri lo cual le dejo de piedra…) se ofrecieron a ayudarle a cuidar de ella. Pero todos tenían la misma pregunta…. De quien era ese bebe?... Si sus padres aun estaban vivos seguro estarian preocupados lo el… Aunque lo mas probable seria que hubiera sido abandonado…. Fue entonces cuando fuyisaki tuvo una idea… _**(Esto ocurre antes de que todos mueran).**_ Usar un detector de ADN para ver quienes eran sus padres…. Los resultados fueron rápidos….. e imposibles de creer para todos… Ninguno creía lo que veía pero por muchas veces que repitiera la chica _**(perdón el chico XD)**_ la prueba salia el mismo resultado….el ADN coincidía con el suyo y el de maizono….. Algo imposible ya que ninguno llegó a eso…. Si los milagros existían estaban contemplando uno ahora mismo….

Así que así habían terminado las cosas…. Cuando las cosas mejoraron y todos decidieron decirse adiós el y kirigiri montaron una agencia de detectives para los casos que aun habían…. Se casaron y además de akari tuvieron otros dos hijos…

Para la sorpresa de todos togami también se caso con fukawa y tuvieron dos mellizos iguales a ellos. Hinata y nanami también tuvieron dos hijos al igual que pekorama y kuzuryu y sonia y tanaka y owari y nidai tuvieron una niña cada uno….

Entonces sintió como unas piedrecitas colándose en el ojo y al mirar al lugar donde venían se encontró con una cara familiar…. Una mujer morena de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta que le miraba con una expresión de mohin en su cara

-"Oe! Tierra llamando a naegi! Me recibes don detective? -"decía moviendo las manos enfrente de él

-"Asahina… Perdón no te había visto… Estaba perdido en mis cosas…-"

-"Tu también has venido a verla no? -"dijo mientras se le ensombrecia el rostro…

Después de todo lo que paso la chica se convirtió en un icono del deporte...no importa de cual hablaras su nombre siempre estaba presente… Pero siempre que hablaba de esos tiempos su sonrisa de siempre desaparecía y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos amenazando siempre salir…

Viendo como iba a terminar esto el chico se adelanto y la rodeo con los brazos

-"Por que tubo que pasar esto?...Por que nos tuvo que pasar todo esto a nosotros?...que hicimos para merecerlo… -"decía la chica mientras abrazaba fuerte al chico y algunas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos…

-"Venga no llores si no vas a hacer que sakura se preocupe…-" dijo intentado tranquilizarla

Antes de comprometerse con kirigiri ellos dos estuvieron saliendo un tiempo… Aunque ambos pronto se dieron cuenta de que solo se veían mutuamente como amigos ella se negaba a aceptarlo….y él lo entendía…. Ya que en todo este tiempo ella no había logrado encontrar a nadie con quien pasar la vida como los demás….y eso sabia que la dolía….

-"Ah! Papa estas engañando a mama con otra! -"se oyó una voz por detrás suya

-"Claro que no aira papa y asahina san solo son amigos -"dijo otra voz

-"os pillamos ocupados? -"dijo una mujer de pelo morado largo mientras se cruzaba de brazos detrás de los dos niños

-"Ah… Mama! -"dijo akari corriendo hacia ella

-"kirigiri chan…. Cuanto tiempo… -"dijo asahina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-"Pero que haceis aquí? -" pregunto naegi confundido

-"Propones tu esto y luego ni te acuerdas? Tengo cosas mas importanges que hacer que perder el tiempo con fantasmas del pasado…-" dijo un hombre rubio con gafas y traje ….

-"Es verdad naegi san... Por mucha suerte que tengamos no deberíamos tentarla exponiéndonos ante el mundo... Terminaríamos como ellos...-" dijo un hombre algo desaliñado de pelo blanco

Fue entonces cuando naegi extrañado al ver a todos reunidos allí empezó a pensar y recordó que hoy hacia 20 años de la "victoria" sobre la desesperación y el "renacimiento"del mundo….

-" Sabia que no te acordarías… -"dijo kirigiri suspirando mientras movía la cabeza…..

-"Jajaja perdón….se me fue completamente de la cabeza….

 _ **{...}**_

Mientras los niños se reunian y hablaban y todos , chicos y grandes discutían sobre cosas triviales hagakure se dio la vuelta repentinamente…

-"Que pasa? -"preguntó viendo la reacción del chico…

-"Me ha parecido ver…. Naa señaló me lo habré imaginado…-"dijo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo a la conversación

En el grupo de los niños también estaban todos hablando cuando akari oyó una voz como un susurro…

 _-"Te quiero hija mía ….-"_

-"Mamá? -" dijo esta dándose la vuelta bruscamente

-"Que ocurre akari? -" dijo kirigiri al oírla llamarla

-"No…. Yo….ha sido…. -"dijo esta moviendo la cabeza para todos lados como buscando a alguien…. Término fijando la vista en la tumba de sayaka….

-"Que pasa akari ahora hablas con los muertos? -" dijo modo de burla un chico igual que togami pero en miniatura

-"Callate limón cuatro ojos! -"respondió esta sin hacerle caso mientras se acercaba

-"Yo también te quiero….mamá….-" dijo mirando al cielo -"Siempre lo haré….-"

Por encima de las nubes unas figuras observaban la escena

-"Te encanta siempre arriesgarte al máximo no? -" dijo un chico pelirrojo con perilla -"te podian haber descubierto…

-"Lo siento… Pero tenia que hacerlo…. -"decía una chica peliazul posándose a su lado

-"Al final tuviste que salirte con la tuya eh naegi?... Que cabezota eres….-" decía entre llorando y riendo…

Espero que puedan estar así durante mucho tiempo mas….se lo merecen -"dijo a su lado una chica albina.

 _ **Yyyyyyyyy e finito un saludo y hasta la próxima :-) (Perdón pero no se que mas poner….)**_

 _ **JA NE :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
